The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Scaevola, botanically known as Scaevola aemula, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Wesscaetowhi’.
The new Scaevola is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Südlohn, Germany The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely-flowering Scaevola cultivars with attractive flower coloration.
The new Scaevola originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Südlohn, Germany in 2003 of a proprietary selection of Scaevola aemula identified as code number 03P10, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Scaevola aemula identified as code number 03P00, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Wesscaetowhi was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Südlohn, Germany in 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Scaevola by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Südlohn, Germany since 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Scaevola are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.